Ese momento incómodo en el que
by LaSraDarcy
Summary: Uno, dos... Su único sirviente disponible es Kagura. Tres, cuatro... No le gusta, pero se aguanta. Cinco, seis... Kagura va ganando la batalla. Siete, ocho... Eso no se puede quedar así. Nueve y diez... ¡Por ese Incómodo momento en el que a Naraku le pega su lado humano! Reto pedido por Madame Morgan en el foro ¡Siéntate!


**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no me pertenece, yo solo recurro a sus personajes como mero entretenimiento y sin ánimos de lucro.

**Notas de autor**: reto pedido por Madame Morgan en el foro ¡Siéntate! Que espero que sea de su agrado y de las personas que se animen a leerlo, es mi primer fic de este fandom, así que sean bondadosos (?) xD hice lo mejor que pude para plasmar lo pedido, vean que me resultó difícil, pero nadie dijo que todo sería fácil en esta vida.

_Review, crítica y sugerencia bienvenidos._

* * *

**Ese momento incómodo en el que...**

* * *

**l**

Naraku tiene un problema.

A veces ese problema puede más que él.

Ese problema es cuando su lado humano se apodera de él y le hace decir cosas estúpidas, dignas de humanos.

Su corazón le hace sentir, desear y añorar.

Hablar...

También habla, por impulso más que por placer.

No le gusta. Pero lo hace.

Él es grande. Brillante. Astuto y un genio malvado.

Pero, también es un semi-demonio.

Por eso odia esos días, en los que su otra mitad le gana.

Aunque ese no es el verdadero problema.

El problema es con quién está hablando.

Kagura...

La única disponible ese día.

**ll**

Todo se pudre cuando a Naraku le gana su otra mitad.

Es dolorosamente patético. Tan cruel y sin sentido, que cae en lo absurdo.

Ella, Kagura. —De naturaleza libre como el aire— se encuentra atada, completamente, al odioso de Naraku —del cual solo recibe órdenes—. Y por obligación y para que no estruje cruelmente su corazón, tiene que acatar, a su manera, pero de que las cumple, las cumple.

Su vida hasta ahí; obligada a ser sirvienta —por eso de recibir órdenes—. No le gusta, pero se aguanta, aunque no pierde la esperanza de librarse de Naraku.

¿Su consuelo?

Sus pensamientos.

Si ella no puede volar cuando quiere, porque quiere y hacia donde se le pega la gana, tal y como un ave. Se consuela con poder pensar. Porque en su pensamiento ella es libre.

O eso creía ella... Hasta ese día en el que Naraku, el desgraciado, osó en meterse en sus pensamientos.

Y no se refiere a esos pensamientos que tiene cuando busca una forma de traicionarlo para ser libre.

No. No son esos.

Son otra clase de pensamientos.

No le bastaba con mandarla a todos lados, con presionar su corazón en forma de amenaza. No, ahora también tenía que pasar por ello...

¿Ahora qué?

¿Brindar por ese momento incómodo en el que a Naraku le pegó su lado humano y varonil?

¡DESGRACIADO!

**lll**

La vio.

Tenía esa mirada de fastidio, la misma que ponía cuando la mandaba hacer algo. De seguro cubría su boca para que no pudiera leer sus maldiciones.

Daba igual. Sabía que lo maldecía.

—Kagura.

¿Ahora qué?

—¿Naraku? —preguntó algo burlona.

Y como premio oprimió, literalmente su corazón. Fue leve, pero el movimiento fue lo suficiente para hacerla remover y lamentarse por ello.

Kagura pretendía reírse de él por lo que le contó de Kikyou.

—Es este estúpido corazón de humano.

Porque aún en él había sentimientos de amor para la sacerdotisa. Esos sentimientos llegaron al punto de controlarlo porque...

Necesitan ser expresados.

Y que alguien los escuche.

Y ese alguien, es Kagura.

Quiera o no. Él la manda.

Está en su jaula. No la dejará volar.

Tiene que escuchar todo lo que tenga que decir. Esas cosas a veces le pasan, no con ella como testigo, pero pasan.

—Podrás volar toda la noche por donde te plazca si escuchas esto.

Era ridículo hacer ese tipos negocios con una extensión suya. A lo que llega su estúpida necesidad.

**lV**

Fue ahí cuando prestó más atención. Y trató de no burlarse tan descaradamente.

Naraku tan susceptible, no era cosa de todos los días. El trato le convenía, por ende tenía que hacer todo de su parte para salir ganando.

¿Qué más podía salir de boca de Naraku? ¡Ya nada le asusta!

Podía con eso... O eso creía.

Oír para volar.

Y reír cuando estuviera lejos.

—¿Y dime Naraku? ¿Qué más con Kikyou?

Fingió interés. Entre más rápido hablara, más pronto se largaría de ahí.

Naraku sonrió con cinismo. Luego negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

La conversación se haría a su ritmo. Como él quisiera.

El gran Naraku, siempre tenía que tener el poder de todo lo que girase a su alrededor.

En la palma de su mano reposaba el corazón de Kagura. Tamborileó sus dedos en él, vaciló en castigarla o no.

Disfrutó la cara de angustia de la afectada.

Punto para Naraku.

**V**

Ni porque él era el verdadero necesitado mostraba piedad o compasión.

Para qué la obligaba a oír sino podía hablar.

Tampoco podía hacerse la loca. Tenía que escucharlo a fuerzas.

Era un maldito.

—Kikyou nunca me quiso.

Podía percibir el tono nostálgico en sus palabras.

Ella estaba fastidiada.

Se dedicó a observar a Naraku por un buen rato.

Mueca de hastío y de superioridad. Mirada melancólica y malévola. Rígido siempre estaba, esa no era diferencia. Antipático todos los días.

Ni tan diferente es cuando era más humano que otra cosa.

Kikyou esto. Kikyou lo otro. ¿Qué tanto tenía esa mujer que solo era barro y huesos?

—A veces los hombres tenemos necesidades.

Kagura abrió por completo sus ojos y sintió arder toda su cara.

¿Había dicho hombres?, ¿Necesidades?

Ahora el que tenía cara de angustia era Naraku. La de ella era de total espanto.

Subiría el tono.

¿Ahora también quería dominar sus pensamientos?

Una pregunta se cruzó por la mente de Kagura.

—¿Te estás volviendo loco? ¿O de tanto absorber monstruos ya te hizo daño?

**Vl**

_Nota mental: presiona el corazón de Kagura a son de castigo._

_Nota mental: ten cuidado porque la única de tus extensiones que está ahí._

—Tú también las debes de tener aunque seas solo una triste extensión que puede morir ahora mismo.

Siempre le ganaba. La miró desafiante.

Kagura se tuvo que callar.

Sonrió triunfal. Es tan bueno tener todo bajo su control.

—Ojalá que así pudieras controlar tus necesidades o tu corazón.

Punto para Kagura.

Si Naraku en realidad pudiese controlar todo, también lo haría con sus_ 'necesidades'_. Sabía que no la mataría en esos momentos, por lo mismo; él la necesitaba. Quería hablar y para su desgracia ella era la única que estaba ahí.

—Bien, ¿Vas a seguir hablando? —en automático se arrepintió de cuestionar eso.

¿Desde cuándo la conversación empezó a ser liderada por Kagura?

—Kagura.

La aludida alzó su vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Naraku. Se estaba ahogando con su propio miasma.

—Acariciar... —no fue capaz de completar la frase, esperaba ser entendido.

Y claro que lo era. La lujuria era palpable hasta el más distraído.

**Vll**

Primero soportó el lloriqueo por no ser correspondido. En esos momentos el corazón de Onigumo dominaba a Naraku.

Por eso tanto amor y tanto deseo carnal para una ordinaria sacerdotisa.

Ahora, avergonzada por lo que oía y hasta ese punto se imaginaba quería emprender el vuelo y borrar todo.

Se sentía corrompida.

_'Besar'_

_'Labios'_

_'Cuelloooo'_

Todo eso había sido pronunciado por Naraku. Eran palabras sueltas que ella las ligaba y las imaginaba. Pecaba en pesar. Pero…

El pensamiento es libre, vaya.

_'Acariciar'_

¿Cuándo se iba a terminar todo?

_'Cuerpo'_

Mucho detalle. Demasiada información.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos y agitó su cabeza.

_'Necesidad'..._

Todo era justificado con eso.

Ajá y ella puede ser libre.

Maldito sea ese momento incómodo en el que a Naraku le da un ataque se sinceridad_ muuuuy_ explícito.

Ella no quería detalles.

—¡Danzas de las cuchillas!

No le tiró a Naraku. Su objetivo era otro; quería romper el hilo de la plática.

Iba a ser castigada, pero esos pocos segundos eran un respiro.

—Kagura —mencionó desafiante y amenazador.

El fin estaba cerca.

Tragó saliva. Naraku no se lo perdonaría. Por ella bien, que la mate de una vez con tal de no seguir oyendo e imaginando cosas de ese tipo.

Tan repugnantes.

—Naraku —lo vio sin miedo alguno.

Después de todo, no tenía nada que perder.

La tensión se podía cortar con un hilo. Ambos se miraban sin titubeos. Ella esperaba su final, él quería acabarla pero algo lo detenía.

—¡Kikyou!

Otra vez con lo mismo.

Al menos esa mujer le salvaba la vida.

**Vlll**

El tema de Kikyou se había calmado. Se cansó de medio llorar por ella.

Era como una zona de guerra.

Él luchando contra Kagura.

Kagura siendo hostil, sarcástica, burlesca y hasta más hábil que él.

Ella iba ganando. Y eso no podía ser. Ella salió de él. Era solo una extensión a su merced.

Era una lucha constante de poder, por fuerza él ganaba. En lo verbal, ella salía victoriosa.

No permitiría —aún con su estado de mediocre humano— que Kagura saliera triunfal. Usaba artimañas y amenazas para empatar, todo con tal de no seguir perdiendo.

Era incómodo el momento en el que Kagura, su traicionera extensión, tenía todas las de ganar.

Sabía que no la iba a matar, pero sí, torturar. Ella se estaba desquitando con él, así que lejos del dolor, se le notaba satisfacción.

Cerró los ojos. Disfrutando de algo...

Los recuerdos del ladrón Onigumo.

Y rascó una zona de su cuerpo.

—¡¿Qué carajo?! —mueca de asco.

—No te importa —le dijo —y ni se te ocurra poner a danzar tus cuchillas.

Kagura mordió un extremo de su abanico. Frustrada.

—Han venido a mí recuerdos de Onigumo...

Rodó los ojos.

Él no perdía.

En ese punto Kagura era más —mucho más— mordaz con sus comentarios. Pero él tiene algo a su favor.

Porque esto no se puede quedar así.

—¿Más de Kikyou? —sonrió socarronamente.

—No.

Mucho mejor que eso.

Se cansó de hacerle presión al corazón de su acompañante y sirvienta. Ahora, tenía un plan mucho mejor que eso.

Afectar el libre pensamiento de Kagura.

Pura maldad.

Ahí es cuando le gustó tener un lado humano.

**lX**

Una palabra para definir ese momento: grotesco.

¿Y a ella? Infelicidad. Trauma.

No sabía cuál era la correcta.

Naraku estaba frente a ella, parlando viejas historias. Cada una era repugnante y todas estaban enfocadas a una sola cosa.

Mujeres.

Y eso llevaba a una cosa: sexo.

Por qué diantres se tenía que quedar ahí a oír cada una de sus detalladas descripciones.

Ah, todo por ser libre una sola noche.

_'Pechos'_

_'Frotar'_

_'Trasero'_

Parecía que tenía delante a ella al monje Miroku.

Estaba completamente roja, sintiéndose abochornada por la plática para nada pura que Naraku entablaba.

Achicó un poco los ojos. ¿Eso era apropósito?

Ya en su mirada no tenía ese peculiar mensaje en ella y ni su sonrisa torcida.

Naraku estaba jugando con ella.

Como siempre. Tal y como lo hacía con todos.

Su ataque no era sincero. Pero sí ruin y bajo.

Resopló rendida.

Terminó su discurso sobre el cuerpo de la mujer y el deseo que despertaba en él o en Onigumo. No importaba quién de los dos era.

Era repulsivo tanto detalle. Que moviera sus manos conforme describía y al ritmo que platicaba sus hazañas.

Era deprimente tener una imagen —visual—, de lo que Naraku relataba. Las imágenes estaban impresas en su mente.

Mujeres por aquí. Mujeres por allá. Ajá. Bailando. Atendiendo a los ladrones tras el asalto a las aldeas. Y lo que venía después de esa ceremonia.

Con los tragos de alcohol...

Se sentía acalorada. Apenada. Era como si ella hubiese sido una de esas mujeres.

Qué asco.

Y como nada era suficiente empezó a hablar de sus gustos.

Caderas anchas.

De cintura pequeña.

Volar. Volar. Volar.

Eso quería.

—Es por eso que los hombres tenemos necesidades.

**X**

Vio la mala cara que tenía Kagura. Río con maldad.

—Puedes irte.

Ladeó su cabeza. ¿Cómo?

—Que te vayas. Ya terminé desde hace mucho —siguió riendo —ya se te fue gran parte de la noche.

Abrió los ojos. Era verdad. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó oyendo esa estúpida plática sin sentido?

—Maldito seas.

Eso solo le causó más gracia.

—No se te olvide quien manda.

Y como de costumbre, se alejó flotando por los aires y desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Kagura suspiró.

Si pudiera ser libre.

Si pudiera borrar todo lo que Naraku le dijo.

Esa plática tan insana que tuvo con ella.

Negó. Eso no pasaría.

Quitó la pluma de su cabeza para salir volando de ahí.

Gozar de las pocas horas que tenía para hacer lo que ella quisiera.

Porque el muy maldito aparte de todo, le quitó su tiempo.

Ese momento incómodo en el que Naraku termina haciendo lo que por venga en gana con ella.

Ese momento incómodo en el que te cuenta sus gustos para elegir mujeres —o los gustos de Onigumo, como sea—.

Cuando te empieza a detallar la salvaje vida pasional de ese ladrón. Lo que hizo, lo que tocó, lo que no hizo. Lo que quería hacer.

A lo mejor él quería repetirlo. Volver a sentirlo y por eso comenzó con su charla.

Pero el mejor de todos los momentos incómodos es el que no te gusta, pero te aguantas hasta el final.

Todo para ser libre.

* * *

_Oh_ _well fue bastante difícil_. _Sobre todo porque no me imagino a Naraku hablando de eso xDD trate de cuidar mucho el IC de los personajes, tanto que no podía forzar el humor._

_Pues, qué les diré. Para mí estos dos era puro odio. Por eso la maldad de Naraku de contar viejas historias de su mitad humana. Es muy malo, encima de que la trauma, pues le quita tiempo de su libertad_. _XD_

_Espero que sea de cierto modo aceptado. Que no sea el primero y ni el único fic de Inuyasha. C:_

_Gracias por su tiempo._

_Aquí tiene la dirección del foro, donde están los retos. Ojalá se animen a participar: : / www . fanfiction topic / 84265/84042900 /1 / Retos-a-Pedido-II (quiten los espacios para poder entrar) _


End file.
